Against All Odds
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary- A/U In ancient Egypt our favorite High Priest has a secret. A boy who lost almost everything finds what he thought to be gone. What do these two things have in common? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Against All Odds**

**Summary- A/U In ancient Egypt our favorite High Priest has a secret. A boy who lost almost everything finds what he thought to be gone. What do these two things have in common? Read and find out.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 does not own me or my Nii-sama's ancestor or anyone else! Plot was brought on by stories she had read.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- How?_

It was a hot day in Egypt. Nothing that the High Priest known as Seth wasn't used to by now. Every day the same thing happened. Idiots dumb enough to try to over through Pharaoh Atem were sentenced to death for treason along with many other thieves and criminals. It eventually got boring. Today something would be different, he could feel it.

Later the Pharaoh, Atem, came to his seven sages. He called Seth, Isis, and Shadah before him. "We have a problem." He told them. "What is it, my Pharaoh?" Asked Isis. "There is a man just outside this village said to have sex slaves captive, but this isn't your normal sex trader." "What do you mean?" Asked Shadah. "These 'slaves' are children." Atem said with a deep frown on his face. Seth was appalled. Children as sex slaves? That was disgusting. Seth grimaced. So he was right, today would be different.

* * *

Later the four were traveling by horse back and on their way to the base of operation. Once they found it they saw that it was in fact a child whore house. Seth and Isis were sickened. Shadah and Atem were holding back their anger. Outside there were many children doing chores and such with barely any clothes on.

"We're here." Said Atem.

They were told that there were a total of 30 kids here. After Seth and Shadah dealt with the owner of the house the four began to round up the children and hope to find them good homes. Outside they did a head count, only to find that they had only found 29 out of 30 children. Isis knelt down beside a girl with black hair and blonde streaks. Her eyes were jade green. She looked about 7 or 8 years old.

"Hello, my name is Isis. What is yours?"

"I don't have a name. None of us do."

Isis smiled. This was a start. Most children refused to speak.

"Alright, sweetie. We are missing one of the children. Do you know where they are?" She asked gently. The girl nodded. Isis turned to Atem.

"Who do you want to go with her, my Pharaoh?"

Atem thought for a second. He turned to his sages.

"Isis and I will go." He said. "You two stay here." With that he and Isis followed the young girl to find the missing child.

* * *

After they left Seth felt strange. Something was drawing him to the house. But what? Suddenly he heard, "_Where are you, Seth? I need you!"_ No, it couldn't be… could it? Seth shook his head then turned to Shadah. "I am going in." Is all he said. Before Shadah could react Seth was gone.

* * *

Atem and Isis were shocked to find a hidden room. The little girl began to explain.

"This is the most expensive slave. He is the most beautiful. I rarely saw him but when I did, I couldn't help but agree. His hair is messy but in a way that works for him. His eyes are what catch people's attention. Their gray-blue color is enchanting." The girl said.

Isis and Atem nodded. Finally they found the final door. Atem opened it to find a boy wearing a shirt that barely came to his mid-thigh. His hair was a deep ebony color. The young boy did not seem to hear them. Atem went to put a hand on his shoulder, but the young boy shied away. Atem drew back in order to not startle the boy further. The boy began to try and shrink further into the corner he was in. He refused to show them his face.

* * *

Ever since his village was destroyed, he had been alone. He was told that his only living family, his brother, had died in the raid. Ever since he had been a sex slave. One of the rules was he wasn't to look at the customer unless asked. He was scared. Who were these people? The only thing he didn't do was cry. He promised his brother not to cry. He wanted them to leave. Every time he heard one of the other children cried out in pain he silently said, "Help me, brother."

* * *

Isis tried to use the Millennium Necklace to see his past and find out his name, but something was blocking it. How though? What kind of outside force was more powerful than her Millennium Necklace? She never heard of such a thing.

Atem tried to put his hand gently on the boy's shoulder again, but the boy pulled away. The Pharaoh sighed.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The boy didn't even acknowledge the older man.

Seth didn't know where he was going. Some unknown voice was taking him the same way as Isis and Pharaoh Atem, but didn't know that. Moments later he finds the door where the force had led him. Opening the door he found something he thought he would never see again. Could it be? Atem turned, confused. Before he or Isis could speak Seth whispered, "Mashovey." As if he didn't trust his eyes.

The little boy looked up.

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 1 is over! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Against All Odds**

**Summary- A/U In ancient Egypt our favorite High Priest has a secret. A boy who lost almost everything finds what he thought to be gone. What do these two things have in common? Read and find out.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 does not own me or my Nii-sama's ancestor or anyone else! Plot was brought on by stories she had read.**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Is it really you?_

Suddenly the twelve year old boy flung himself at Seth, crying for the first time in 7 years.

"Seth! Is it really you?" He cried.

"Yes. It's me, Mashovey." Seth consoled the little boy. Gently he brushes the boy's hair. Seth held him as if the younger boy would disappear if he let go.

Isis and Atem didn't say a word. The little girl left once Seth entered the room. Slowly, a lone tear fell down Seth's face. He didn't notice or care. He had Mashovey in his arms again. Then the young boy collapsed, exhausted. Without a word of protest, Seth stood with the boy in his arms.

"Would you like the boy to stay with you at the palace, Seth?" Asked Atem, concern in his voice.

Seth nodded without a word. He wasn't intending to insult the Pharaoh but found he didn't have the strength to talk without stuttering. Atem seemed to understand. Without a word the four left the room and went back outside. Seth refused to let Mashovey out of his arms or his sight. Shadah gave Isis a questioning look but she just shrugged, unsure as well.

At the palace Seth immediately took the young boy to his room. Atem didn't say a word. Once there Seth sat the boy down and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent. So carefree. Seth vowed to never let anything or anyone harm him again. Slowly Mashovey woke up. At first he panicked but then realized that he was with Seth still, so he was safe.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Seth asked with a small smile reserved only for this young boy.

"Better. Where are we, Seth?" He asked.

"The Palace."

Mashovey looked shocked. "You live at the Palace?"

"I am the High Priest." Seth said with pride in his voice.

Mashovey's mouth fell open. Then he hugged the seventeen year-old.

"That is amazing!" He exclaimed. Seth nodded.

"Come."

Mashovey looked puzzled.

"The Pharaoh and other sages want to meet you and want to know why you are so important to me. I must answer to the Pharaoh. You do not have to talk but if they ask you a question you must respond. Understand?" Seth said sternly. Mashovey nodded.

After the bath Seth began to brush Mashovey's hair like when they were younger. He is the only one able to brush it and not cause either of them pain. Then he dressed the boy in a tunic that ran down to his knees. After putting on shoes the two went to the throne room.

Atem and the other sages were talking. Isis was the first to see Seth entered. She, however, did not see the younger boy from earlier. Following her gaze, Atem saw Seth. He wondered where the other boy was.

"Hello, Seth." Said Atem.

"Hello, my Pharaoh." Seth said bowing a bit.

"Where is the boy from earlier?" Asked Isis, not being rude but curious. Something about that boy made her feel good. Seth turned and saw Mashovey hiding behind him, fear of the others apparent in the boy's blue-gray eyes. He motioned his head and Mashovey poked out at the side to see the others.

"Hello, my Pharaoh." He said, bowing his head. His voice was but a whisper, but Atem heard him and smiled.

"Hello, young one. Can you tell me your name?" He asked kindly.

"Mashovey, sir."

"How old are you, Mashovey?"

"Twelve." He said. Atem nodded.

Karim seemed to be in a daze as he stared at the boy. This unnerved both Mashovey and Seth.

"What?" Seth snapped. Karim blinked.

"The amount of innocence after everything he went through. There isn't an ounce of darkness in his soul." Karim explained. Seth's, as well as everyone else's, eyes widened at this.

"Really?" Said Anukadin, wielder of the eye.

Karim nodded. Atem saw Mahaad also staring, but more discreetly. Mashovey was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Karim showed him the Millennium Scale.

"This item allows me to judge one's soul out of the light and dark that inhabits it. Yours has no darkness despite your situation, which is quite rare." Said Karim.

Mahaad kept staring at Mashovey, sensing something, but not knowing what it was.

"What are those?" Asked Mashovey, pointing to the Millennium items.

"These were made out of the souls of thief village. The Necklace can predict the future and see the past. The Scale judges one's soul. The Key allows me to see one's soul to see what exactly makes up the person's soul and see their soul room. The Eye sees into your mind. The Rod allows one to control the darkness in a person's soul. The Ring can find great power hidden in a person and determine how strong that power is. Puzzle is the ultimate power that binds them together. Each one can locate another when needed. Together, they are unbeatable." Explained Isis.

"Mahaad holds the Ring, the Pharaoh holds the Puzzle, Shadah holds the Key, Anukadin has the Eye, Karim holds the Scale, and I hold the Necklace."

"Wow, you guys must be really strong, aren't you?" Asks Mashovey.

Ignoring him for a moment, Atem asked Seth the million dollar question.

"Seth, how do you and Mashovey know one another?"

Seth sighed. He figured that they would ask that. Turning towards them, he said

"He is my baby brother."

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 2 is over! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I finally finished! Here is the next chapter and remember, I own absolutely nothing! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - How could this be?_

"Baby brother?" Atem whispered. All those in the room, other than Seth and Mashovey, were in shock. No one had known that Seth had a brother. He never told them. Anukadin was the first to snap out of it.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother? Hiding information from the Pharaoh can be considered treason!"

Seth sighed. This was not going as he had hoped. Mashovey hid behind Seth again. He hoped he didn't anger the Pharaoh and get his brother in trouble.

"It brought back bad memories and I thought he was dead. After my village was destroyed I thought I was the only survivor. I watched as my house was burnt to the ground. The men responsible held me back, so I was unable to do anything. I barely got out of there alive." He gritted through his teeth.

Atem sensed the tension and put up a hand to cease the discussion.

"That does not matter. What Seth did was make sure he could do his job without dealing with unwanted sympathy. We all know he hates that. I see no ill will intended or done. What matters is that Mashovey is safe and we should focus and getting the children good homes." Said Atem. Everyone nodded. Mashovey smiled at her, giving her that warm feeling again. What was it? A sense of security? That was the best she could describe it.

Mahaad didn't know what essence was emanating from the young boy. All he knew was that it could be very powerful. He didn't know how to feel about it. Could he harm the Pharaoh or Seth? He didn't think so. This boy's soul was too pure, Karim confirmed it. He just sighed silently. For now he would do nothing, he supposed.

Shadah didn't know how to feel about the boy. He supposed the child was kind, but still, something was different. He didn't know what, though.

Anukadin was furious. This boy was not part of his plans. He could ruin all the progress he made. Before he could say anything two guards brought a man in. He was of high class, you could tell by the way he walked. His head was held high and he had that regal air about him.

"Pinkoto." Said Atem. He didn't like this man, but had to deal with him.

Pinkoto bowed. Mashovey turned and his blood ran cold. Memories flooded his eyes. There was a lot of blood. Screams. They echoed everywhere around him. The man's cruel laughter following shortly after. The sound of a whip against skin sounded in his head. He could feel the scars begin to burn. Oh, how they ached.

"My Pharaoh, I heard about the child harem, I was wondering if you needed assistance with finding good homes." He said. Mashovey was gritting his teeth. To him, this man was a low life piece of garbage. Pinkoto probably didn't really care, just wanted at least one for his sick amusement. Mashovey was getting dizzy.

Seth stared at the man, something about him was off.

"As of now, no. I thank you for the support. You will be notified if your presence is needed. The guards will see you out." And, as if out of thin air, two guards appeared beside him. Pinkoto bowed and turned to leave.

Seeing him walk away started to anger Mashovey. He shouldn't be allowed to live. Not after what he did. Mashovey's head began to hurt. Gripping his head, Mashovey groaned. Everyone turned to him, concerned. Suddenly the swirls of shadows began to surround them. Mahaad tried to repel them but somehow they were stronger than him, the most powerful sorcerer in Egypt! He was also using the ring, but to no avail. What was happening? But it seemed their target was not the Pharaoh, as most had assumed.

Mashovey slowly lifted his head to reveal that his eyes had a crimson glow to them now. Slowly, some shadows began to crawl up Pinkoto's body. He tried to swat them away, but his hand passed right through them! He began to scream in terror. Nothing he did to get rid of them would work. Mashovey laughed, but it was filled with malice and mockery. He held no sympathy for this man. He was getting what he deserved and more, in his eyes.

"The shadows seem to be taking a liking to you. Perfect."

He looked up and gasped. He recognized the boy from the harem seven years ago. The memory began to flood his conscience, if he had one. The shadows continued to engulf him in darkness.

"Good, seems the beasts of the Shadow Realm are anxious for their fresh meat. You will pay for what you did seven years ago. Please, do enjoy your stay in hell. And remember, there is no coming back." Mashovey said, his voice distorted, as if many people were talking with him. This frightened everyone.

Then suddenly the man was gone. With that the shadows left, as if they were never there. Mashovey closed his eyes. When they reopened they were back to their normal grey-blue color. With a groan he fainted, his strength gone. Before he hit the ground Seth caught him in his arms. No one dared to speak for a long time, in their minds.

Karim used the scale again and still found no darkness in the boy's soul. How? After what he just did, his soul should at least have a tiny bit of darkness, but none was found.

Seth stared at his brother. His sweet and innocent brother. Where did he learn shadow magic?

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie and help my creativity grow! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I finally finished! Here is the next chapter and remember, I own absolutely nothing! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Are you ready for the truth?_

Everyone stood there, frozen. No one knew what to do or say. Mashovey just sent Pinkoto to the Shadow Realm. That wasn't what disturbed them, though. The two things that made them uneasy was that he was stronger than Mahaad and that there was still no darkness in his soul. Seth was worried. Mashovey had never done this before.

"Seth." Said Atem. Seth turned to his Pharaoh.

"Yes?"

"Take Mashovey to your room to rest for now. Later I wish to speak to him, but you will also be there. It seems he is more open when you are at his side." Said Atem.

Seth nodded. He took Mashovey in his arms and gently picked him up. Then he swiftly left to his room. Atem sighed. He didn't want to punish Mashovey; he just wanted to know why he sent Pinkoto to the Shadow Realm. Not that Atem truly cared. None of them did. They were glad he was gone.

* * *

Seth cradled Mashovey in his arms very carefully to make sure he didn't wake the boy. No matter what he did Mashovey would always be his precious baby brother. He hoped that Atem wasn't angry at Mashovey. If the Pharaoh ordered him gone that would break Seth. Mashovey was all he had left. He finally made it to him room and there he set the boy down. Carefully he began to brush his obsidian locks in a rhythmic and comforting manner.

* * *

Atem walked up to Seth's personal quarters. Inside he found Seth sitting with Mashovey. Mashovey was still asleep. Atem could clearly see the worry on Seth's face as he held the smaller boy. The way he held him made the boy look so much smaller and more fragile. But both knew that he was much more powerful than what his appearance said. Seth looked up, sensing the Pharaoh's presence. His eyes spoke what his mouth couldn't.

"Mashovey is not in trouble. I just want to know why he did it and then I think we should have Mahaad train him so he doesn't unintentionally hurt someone he cares deeply for." He told the concerned High Priest. Seth nodded in agreement. It was good that his brother wasn't in trouble and was going to learn to control his power.

Mashovey then woke up. At first he was confused then he remembered what had happened earlier. His eyes began to tear up. Then Mashovey began to try and explain what happened and hoped Seth and the Pharaoh weren't mad at him.

"I didn't mean to do that! That man was just so, so. I don't even know how to describe how much I hate him! You don't know what he did to me and the others!" He cried. Tears were streaming down his face but he didn't care. He just hoped that they believed him. Atem and Seth nodded.

"It's okay, Mashovey. No one is mad at you." Said Seth. Mashovey gave a small smile. Seth always understood.

"What did he do?" Asked Atem. Instead of talking, Mashovey took off his shirt and showed them what the man had done to him. Both men gasped.

Scars littered his chest and back. They looked aged but still painful. They crisscrossed many times. They seem to be done by a whip.

Seth was seething. That man hurt his brother? Pinkoto should consider himself lucky Seth didn't get his hands on him. Atem was also angered by this. What sort of man whipped a young child like this? And so many times? Either was his fate was the same; death. This man had lost his right to live.

Mashovey began to speak again; "I broke my rule! I am so sorry Seth! I didn't mean to!"

"This happened before?" Both asked at the same time. Mashovey nodded.

"The third one to ever…. Touch me. He made me mad because he said that if my brother were there he would hate me. I knew that was a lie so I made him go away." Mashovey said.

Seth and Atem did not know how to respond to the boy's answer. He was being so honest and genuine and innocent.

"I know someone who can help you, if you'll let them." Said Seth.

"Who, big brother?"

"Remember Mahaad?"

Mashovey nodded.

"Well, he is a very powerful sorcerer and he is willing to help you control the power inside your mind. I won't be able to stay and watch but we will meet up as much as possible. And Mahaad is going to give you private lessons until you catch up to his other classes. Then you will just take it from there. Trust me, Mahaad is a great teacher and I think you'll catch up to everyone else in no time. How does that sound?" Explained Seth.

Mashovey nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" He shouted a bit. Seth and Atem gave the boy a smile.

"Good. I have a feeling you wouldn't want to unintentionally hurt someone, right?" Asked Atem.

Mashovey nodded. He didn't want to hurt anyone, really. But if they were threatening his family then they would not escape punishment. This he swore.

Seth was proud to see how well Mashovey was adapting to all this. He had worried that his brother would clamp up when someone other than himself tried to talk to him, but that doesn't seem to be the case now. The thought put a slight smile on his face.

Atem saw this and leaned into Mashovey to whisper something so Seth couldn't hear.

"You know, this is the most I have seen Seth smile since I first met him 6 years ago when he started training to become High Priest. You are the first person I met that is able to so easily put a smile on his face of any kind, even a small one." Atem whispered with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mashovey looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Leaning in, he whispered.

"What do you mean? When Seth and I were younger he would smile all the time."

Atem looked shocked at this. "Not here, he doesn't. Almost always has a frown or scowl on his face." He whispered back to the young boy. After that he stood, as did Seth. Seth reached out for Mashovey's hand, which he eagerly took in his own smaller one. Atem smiled.

"How about we go meet Mahaad in a more proper way. After that you and Mahaad can get to know one another while Seth and I take care of a few things. If my instincts are correct, Mahaad is most likely training in the garden with Mana, his best student. Would you like to meet them?" Asked Atem.

Mashovey nodded eagerly.

* * *

**Please Review! Longest chapter yet! I am so proud of it! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie and help my creativity grow! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Finally got Chapter 5 done! Took a while to do this! Hope you enjoy! :) Had to add an awesome badass moment for Seth and now it is complete!**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - What else can go wrong?_

Once Mana saw Atem the pharaoh was immediately tackled with a hug. Mahaad, as usual, had to drag her off and tell her, again, not to do that. Atem never minded. Mana was one of his greatest friends and always appreciated her hugs, no matter how much she strangled him. After Atem she hugged Seth. That upset Mashovey a little. Only he can hug Seth like that. Seth pushed her off and told her to quit doing that. Mashovey laughed a little, barely noticeably. Mana then turned her attention to the youngest male there. The sight of him caused her to squeal.

"He is so cute!"

Mashovey blushed. Seeing this, Seth began chuckle. Mana gasped.

"You're laughing? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Seth?" The young spellcaster in training asked. Seth glared a bit. Mana sighed.

"Okay, Seth is now normal!" She exclaimed. Mashovey looked confused.

"Seth doesn't laugh either?" He asked Atem. Atem nodded.

"Like I said earlier, this is the most I have ever seen him smile or laugh since I first met him 7 years ago." He told the younger boy.

Mahaad decided to get to the point. "Did you need something my Pharaoh? You usually don't interrupt unless you are in need of assistance." He asked politely. Atem's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh! That's right!" Atem looked embarrassed. "I almost forgot! Mahaad, how would you like to meet your new student, Mashovey?"

Mashovey waved while kind of hiding behind Seth. He was hiding because Mana kept trying to play with his hair no matter how many times he told her not to. Mahaad dragged her away.

"New student?" He asked as he observed the young boy.

"Yes. We hope that you can teach him to control his power. As you saw earlier it is connected a great deal to his emotions and we don't want him to accidentally hurt someone he cares for, like Seth, for instance." Explained Atem.

Mahaad nodded. "Alright, but know here and now I won't go easy on you. You show a lot of potential this afternoon with Pinkoto and we are going to bring out your powers again one way or another until you learn to control it without relying on your emotions, understand?"

Mashovey nodded eagerly. "I will do whatever it takes to control my powers!"

"Wait. You were the one to send Pinkoto to the Shadow Realm?" Asked Mana while pointing to Mashovey. They all nodded.

"Wow! That is amazing! And you have never had training before?"

"Nope." Mana kept that engrossed look on her face. Mashovey was kind of getting creeped out. Mahaad hit her upside the head. That knocked her out of her trance.

"Sorry!" She said while blushing.

"That's alright. Seth, can we look around the palace for a while? I wanna see everything!" Asked Mashovey. He used his infamous 'puppy eyes'. Seth looked conflicted before he sighed. "Alright." He said in defeat. Mashovey cheered and gave the older boy a boy breaking hug. Seth returned the hug quickly then the two left. Mana, Mahaad, and Atem stayed behind to talk a little more.

"Wow! Seth was being nice to someone willingly! Is this the sign of an Apocalypse?" Asked Mana.

"No Mana." Said Atem. He and Mahaad were also chuckling at Mana's statement.

"Then why is he being so nice to Mashovey but no one else?" Questioned Mana.

"Mana, Mashovey is Seth's long lost brother." Explained Mahaad.

Mana's face lit up in realization. Then a frown came upon her face.

"Was he part of that child harem you guys just disbanded?"

Atem nodded gravely.

"Poor boy." Mana said. Then she smiled. "I know! I can help him with magic and make him feel as welcome as possible here!" She exclaimed.

"Everyone will make him feel welcome." Corrected Atem. "If anyone tries to harm the boy they will have to face the wrath of Seth."

With that the three were off to find the two brothers. As they began to search they ran into Isis who also was looking for them.

* * *

_With Mashovey and Seth_

"Wow, this place is huge!" Exclaimed Mashovey.

"Sir!" Yelled three guards. They pointed their weapons at Mashovey as if he were a danger to Seth or the palace. Mashovey's face went white as a ghost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snarled Seth. The guards were taken aback but didn't move their weapons.

"Capturing the intruder you found, sir!" Answered one. Apparently these three didn't get the memo on who this boy was.

Seth sighed in annoyance. This is why he hated people, other than Mashovey, of course. He grabbed his rod and said, "Let him go right now." His tone was even but there was a hint of evil in it.

The three began to back up in fear of the High Priest's rising anger. Atem, Isis, Mahaad, and Mana found them and were not sure what to do. The four were frozen in place when they heard Seth speak again.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, come near my brother again, I will make sure you never see the light of day again. And just to prove my point," He said this; he sent one of the men to the Shadow Realm. His screams echoed before it fell silent once more. The other two got the message and ran a bit. Mashovey snapped out of his daze and ran to Seth in tears. Isis came over to them and said, "What happened?" She looked and sounded concerned. Seth knew he could trust Isis out of all the other sages the most. She never lied to him.

"The guards mistook Mashovey for a thief or something and were going to try and capture him." He explained. His tone was forced to sound even, but Isis knew he was beyond pissed. So instead of questioning him further, she just accepted what she got for now and would talk to him later. No one knew what to say for a while. The only sound heard were Mashovey's light sobs. Soon enough Isis began humming a tune that made the boy calm down immensely. Seth gave his thanks and left to his chambers, retiring for the night.

"Isis, I think Seth trusts you more than any of the others, including me." Said Mahaad.

"I know. And I vow to never betray him." Said a determined Isis.

"Mahaad, start your training with Mashovey in two or three days to give him and others time to adjust. Is that alright with you?" Asked Atem. Mahaad just nodded. With that everyone retired for the night.

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie and help my creativity grow! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Finally got Chapter 6 done! Took a while to do this! Hope you enjoy! :)now it is complete!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6- Show me what you got!_**

Three days after the incident and Mashovey was ready to begin his training with Mahaad. When Mashovey came to Mahaad, Mahaad was shocked to see him so ready in a short amount of time. But none the less they began to train.

Mashovey was very advanced for someone who never had learned Shadow Magic before. Everything Mahaad did Mashovey dished back ten-fold. Mahaad was knocked off his feet many times from Mashovey's attacks. Not even Mana could do that! And she was his best student!

"Wow, Mashovey. This is very interesting. You are doing better than Mana, and she has been studying Shadow Magic for years!" Exclaimed Mahaad. Mana, who had been watching, nodded in agreement with a huge smile on her face.

Mashovey blushed. He told the two not to tell his brother his progress because he wanted to surprise him. The two nodded, seeing the pleading look in his eyes.

"Can we work with our Ba's now?" Mashovey asked.

"You know about your Ba already?" Asked Mana.

"Yeah, he's my friend. He kept me safe. That was why I was in a separate room from everyone else. He didn't like those men touching me or hurting me so he would come and kill them." Mashovey explained calmly. Mahaad was shocked.

"Can you bring him out?" Mahaad asked, curious. Mashovey nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly he began to glow a soft green. Soon a figure appeared beside him. The man had the same messy mane of ebony hair as Mashovey. This monster had blue skin, or at least, a blue face. His eyes glowed a golden yellow color, the irises crimson. The monster was a magician like Mana's and Mahaad's. He wore black and red. His staff was also black. Overall, he was very intimidating.

Mahaad was shocked. Mashovey should not have been able to bring out his Ba with little to no effort. It took him years to master it.

"He is called the Magician of Black Chaos. I just call him Chaos for short." Said Mashovey. Mana and Mahaad didn't know what to say. All of what they did was a second nature to Mashovey, as if he practiced this for years. Suddenly Atem and the other mages came outside. The only one missing was Anukadin. All were in a state of shock.

"Mahaad, what monster is this?" Asked Karim.

"This is Mashovey's Ba." He said, still processing what had just happened. The magician seemed to be analyzing everyone carefully before turning to his Ka. Using telepathy he asked what was going on and who these people were and why he was summoned. He then asked if his master was in danger. Then Mashovey told him to calm down so he could explain.

"Chaos, these are my friends. My teacher asked me if I knew about you. So I brought you out to show him." Mashovey said to calm his Ba. Then he went and grabbed Seth's hand, dragging him over to the monster.

"This is my brother. I told you about him, right?" The magician nodded. "Good! Seth, this is my Ba, the Magician of Black Chaos. He helped me a lot these past seven years. Oh!" Then Mashovey brought over Atem. "This is Pharaoh Atem. He deserves the utmost respect, OK?" Again, the magician nodded. He seemed to visibly calm down knowing his Ka wasn't in any danger. He then began to talk to everyone.

_"Hello."_ Was all he said. Mahaad's eyes widened.

"You can use telepathy?"

_"Yes. It is the only way I can check if my Ka is safe. It is my job as his Ba to protect him, is it not?"_ Said The Magician of Black Chaos. Mahaad only nodded. Chaos turned to Seth, a small smile now on his face instead of his usual cold and stern expression.

_"You are the infamous Seth my master always spoke of. Every time he said your name or thought of you he would always be filled with so much joy, it is hard to explain. It is a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you. Everything I know from my Ka has been nothing but praise and happiness." _Said the young boy's Ba. Seth nodded.

"I want to thank you for helping my brother. He means everything to me."

The monster nodded in understanding.

Mashovey was grinning ear to ear. His Ba and his brother were getting along!

"Mashovey."

The young boy turned to Atem, as did his Ba. The monster seemed to go the defense. He still didn't seem to trust anyone other than Seth.

"I want to see how strong your monster is." Mahaad suddenly said. Atem nodded in agreement. Mashovey turned to his Ba, a knowing smirk on both the Ba's and Ka's face.

"Sure, if you can handle him." Mashovey said mockingly. Mahaad was stunned for a moment, but then regained his composure. Summoning his Illusion Magician. The two went to the training area. Taking opposite sides, Atem stood on a podium and yelled "BEGIN!"

At first nothing happened. Then the Illusion Magician disappeared. Neither Mashovey nor The Magician of Black Chaos seemed to be worried. Suddenly Mahaad's monster appeared behind Mashovey's, a powerful attack poised at the other's back. Chaos didn't even try to move as the attack was launched.

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw that Mashovey's monster was now nowhere to be seen. All that was left was the Illusion Magician. Both Mahaad and his monster were confused, where was the Magician of Black Chaos?

Suddenly the Illusion Magician was knocked across the arena. Standing from the rubble, he found his opponent where he was during the first hit, completely unscathed. His staff glowed with purple magic left over from the attack. Mahaad's Ba tried to stand but instantly fell over once more. He had no strength! When he tried to heal himself with magic, he found his magic was unavailable.

Mahaad was panting. His monster took a lot of magic and neither of them could use their magic right now.

_"Keep trying to use your magic; and you will only make it worse."_

Mahaad and the others, excluding Mashovey, turned to him, confused. The spellcaster gave them an amused smirk, seemingly pleased with his work.

_"The spell I used has locked it temporarily. Trying to use it now will only exhaust you further. That will result in more pain than needed."_

Mahaad was shocked once more. How powerful was Mashovey's Ba?

Mashovey was smirking. This made him look a lot like Seth.

The others who were watching were startled. No one outsmarted Mahaad. Only Seth could manage that and occasionally Isis could as well. This just seemed so surreal.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mashovey when he noticed Mahaad's eyes clouding in exhaustion.

"That is enough for one day." He said and called back the Illusion Magician. Mashovey didn't make his magician go away just yet. No one noticed the monster floating towards Mahaad.

Mana was going to use a spell to heal her master when the Magician of Black Chaos came over and his hand glowed a pleasant shade of green. When the glow faded, Mahaad was healed and didn't have a scratch on him. He could even use his magic!

Nodding his head at his young master, The Magician of Black Chaos disappeared. Mashovey was tired, but didn't show it. But that didn't last. The night before he didn't sleep much and now that was taking a toll on him. Before he fell, Isis caught him and brought him to Seth. Seth nodded his head in thanks and then left to let Mashovey to rest.

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie. Hope you liked it! Check out other stories I have written. BlackRose out! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Finally got Chapter 7 done! Took a while to do this! Hope you enjoy! :)now it is complete!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7- The Final Showdown! Who will live? Who will die?_**

It had been weeks since the fight and Mashovey's skills had continued to grow. Mahaad was curious to see how this was happening. One book had grabbed his attention. Everything the book had written described Mashovey's actions and skills. When he looked at the title, he almost had a heart attack.

"This explains everything." He whispered. Then he ran out of the library, looking for Seth to tell him of his findings.

In the garden, Mashovey was hiding. Silently, he giggled.

Seth came around the corner, seemingly looking for something. Accidentally, he ran into Isis. Before she fell, he caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Isis said while looking down, blushing slightly.

"No, it was my fault." Seth insisted, but didn't let go. Not that Isis seemed to mind. Suddenly realizing the position they were in, both stepped back, blushing like crazy. They refused to look each other in the eye. Seth faked a cough then said, "I got to go.", then left. Isis' eyes followed him until he rounded another corner.

* * *

In the garden Seth continued his search. His eyes were stone again after the incident with Isis. Shaking his head, he looked up some trees, around some bushes, but found nothing. Mana popped out of nowhere.

"Master Mahaad is looking for you, Seth!" She told the priest. He nodded. Just then Mahaad came into the garden as well. Unknown to the three, Mashovey was hiding in a nearby flower bed.

"I found out why Mashovey's powers are advancing so quickly." Mahaad said.

"What is it?" Seth asked after about 3 minutes of silence. Mahaad looked nervous, but then answered.

"Light Magic."

Seth's, Mana's, and Mashovey's eyes all widened.

"B-b-but, that's impossible!" Mana exclaimed. Seth was silent. Mashovey was confused. Light Magic?

"It is the only thing that makes sense. It is also a long shot, but all the files kept on Light sages match everything Mashovey can do and maybe even things he could do in the future."

Seth still didn't say a word. Mashovey didn't understand, what was light magic?

"How sure can you be that Mashovey is a Light Sage?" Seth asked.

"About 98.5%." Mahaad said with certainty. Seth nodded.

"We should alert the Pharaoh." Seth said. Mahaad and Mana nodded, and then left to tell Atem of what the older sorcerer found.

Seth then continued his search, but Mashovey's mind was no longer on the game. What was a Light Sage?

Seth then turned to the flower bed, and there was there a slight fuzz of black hair, hair he immediately recognized. He grabbed the boy.

"Got you!"

Mashovey now was giggling, but not as silly as it normally was. Seth noticed this.

"Did you hear what Mahaad and I were discussing?" Mashovey nodded.

"Seth, what is a Light Sage?" Seth began to explain.

* * *

"A Light Sage? Are you sure?" Atem asked. Mahaad nodded. Atem seemed uncertain.

"Though this could explain things, I am not entirely sure." Atem said.

"I understand your concerns, my Pharaoh, but it makes the most sense on his advancements in magic." Mahaad said. Karim and Shadah nodded. Anukadin seemed conflicted for a second, but then nodded, though he was a bit unsure. Isis was silent. This made sense, but what would, more like could, they do?

"What do you propose we do then, Mahaad? Are you suggesting that Mashovey could become a threat or lose control?" Isis asked.

Mahaad turned to Isis and looked her in the eye. "That is not what I am suggesting. I am merely alerting the court of my findings." Then he realized his tone was nasty. "I apologize, Isis. I know you don't mean to insult or accuse me or anything." Isis nodded in understanding.

"For now we should just keep tabs on his progress. That is all we can do." Atem said; his tone final. Everyone nodded. Unknown to them, someone was listening.

* * *

"Well?" The young boy asked.

"They will just continue to act normally. You are in no danger and neither is your brother." The monster stated.

"Great job, Chaos!" Mashovey praised. The Magician of Black Chaos nodded with a small smile on his face.

* * *

That night, Mashovey couldn't sleep. What he dreamt was too close to a premonition. He got up and went to the river behind the palace. Silently he began to think.

'What if that dream was a vision of the future? I could never forgive myself.' He thought. Then he went back to bed.

* * *

The next day a war began between the Thief King, Akeifa, and the Pharaoh. Just like Mashovey's dream. A lone tear went down his face after his brother and Isis lead a troupe to a nearby village. 'My dream, it really _was_ a vision.' But now he had no one to tell.

That didn't stop Mashovey though. After covering his face, his took his horse, named Light, and raced towards Kul Elna. He knew exactly what he had to do to save his brother, and his kingdom.

* * *

Seth and Isis kept fighting against the Thief King's dead soldiers. If they gave up, then everything they worked for would be lost. Despite losing their items, they still were able to put up a hell of a fight.

"Duos, behind you!" Seth warned his Ba.

Said monster turned and parried the blow. Spiria, Isis' Ba, was beside him, now back to back with him. Isis and Seth were known to be the deadliest duo in a duel. Their combinations were unmatchable.

Isis was across the battle field, fighting with everything she had. Despite her usual calm and quiet nature, on the battlefield, she was a force to be reckoned with. The thought made Seth smile briefly before turning his attention back to the fight.

* * *

Atem and Akeifa were dueling, but the Pharaoh had a slight disadvantage due to the spirits guarding the Thief King. When the thief put down the final item, his soul was taken, and out came Zorc, Lord of Darkness. Almost immediately, his monsters, Mahaad's, and Shadah's were destroyed. All three were knocked over. Zorc paid them no mind and made his way to the palace, destroying everything in his path. Atem and Mahaad immediately went after him while Shadah looked for a way to stop him.

* * *

Mashovey finally found the tablet, preparing a spell. Though it was forbidden, it was the only way to save the others.

'I am so sorry, big brother. I will see you in our next lives. Maybe then we can live in peace.'

* * *

**Damn! I took forever to update this! Please Review! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie. Hope you liked it! Check out other stories I have written. BlackRose out! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Finally got Chapter 8 done! Took a while to do this! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 8- This can't be... Can it?_**

Seth and Isis joined the Pharaoh against Zorc. So far everything was going wrong in this fight. They were losing, badly. Zorc was more powerful then they thought. Everything they threw at him, he dished back 10 times harder. Their monsters were exhausted. Mahaad became his monster, The Dark Magician, thinking it would help, but now it was torture for the sorcerer. They weren't sure if they were gonna make it.

* * *

Mashovey cast his spell, and quickly felt his strength, and life, leave him. Before he decided to do this, he wrote a note he hoped his brother would get. Mashovey felt the last bits of his life leave him, completing the lock on the shadow realm, which would stop Zorc, and trap him there forever. His last thought was, _'I love you, Seth. I did this for you. I hope to see you again one day. Always remember I love you.'_

* * *

Zorc suddenly disappeared. Seth and the others were startled, what just happened? The monster was about to kill them, but then suddenly vanishes? The left to find Shadah to see if he knows what happened.

* * *

Shadah found Zorc's tablet, and was startled by what he found. He rushed over, and found he was too late. What would he tell Seth? How would the priest react?

* * *

Mashovey didn't know where he was. Everything was dark. Was this was the afterlife was? Was he in hell? Wasn't he supposed to be judged by Anubis? He wasn't so sure right now. He was scared. Mashovey didn't know what to do. Finally, a light shown upon him. Before him was a god. The two began to converse. Once finished, Mashovey had a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Seth and the others finally found Shadah, but Seth instantly began to shed tears. In Shadah's arms, was his brother. Unfortunately, Mashovey wasn't breathing. Once he learned this, he broke into heart-wrenching sobs. Isis was instantly at his side. Everyone was in tears. Though they barely knew the boy, Mashovey was like a brother to them. He cared for everyone and everything. His heart was golden. Isis also shed tears, but focused on being there for her greatest friend, Seth. She held him close. No one said a word. No one knew how to react.

* * *

Later that night Seth requested Isis stay with him. She immediately agreed. Even though Seth was asleep, Isis was still awake. She held the note they found on Mashovey. No matter how many times she read it, Isis couldn't read it enough. She read it again.

**_Dear Seth,_**

**_By the time you are reading this, I am most likely dead. I did this for you and the others. I had a vision the other day about this war, but thought nothing of it. I am sorry I told no one. I should've told somebody, anybody. I wonder why I didn't._**

**_The spell is known as "Misfoma Casneema". To perform the spell, I had to give up my life. In return, a seal was made over the shadow realm. Zorc can no longer escape. I made sure of it. _**

**_My only regret is that I am dead, leaving you behind. But I don't want you to join me yet. I want you to live your life as long as you can. _**

**_I love you, big brother. You have always been with me, maybe not physically, but spiritually. I knew it. You promised to never abandon me, and you never did. Thank you for everything you did for me._**

**_Isis, take care of Seth for me. If anyone can do it, it's you. I trust you, as does Seth._**

**_Atem, cousin, reign over Egypt to the best of your abilities. Take care of our country. Do so for me._**

**_Mana, keep working on your magic. I hope one day you become as strong as me and Master Mahaad._**

**_Don't cry for me, be happy. I will always be with you guys. Even though I barely know some of you, I was glad to get to know you as much as I did._**

**_With love from the deepest part of me,_**

**_Mashovey_**

Isis didn't know how to care for Seth. He had been so closed off since Mashovey… she couldn't even think it. He wouldn't open up to anyone, not even her. She didn't know what to do. Looking back at Seth, Isis decided to go for a walk, unaware Seth had heard her read the letter out loud again.

* * *

Outside, Isis took a deep breath of fresh air. The garden always seemed to calm her, but now it seemed dead. Nothing seemed to be alive anymore. Once Mashovey was gone, nothing was the same, not even Mana. She usually tried to pull tricks and play games, but now she was quiet. No one smiled at the palace, it hurt too much.

As she walked back to the palace, a thief tried to hit her behind the head. But before he made contact, someone shot shadow magic at him, paralyzing him. Isis turned, and gasped.

"Impossible…"

* * *

**This is a bit short, sorry bout that. Just had to get this out of my system. Please Review! Let me know how I am doing! :) All reviewers get a cookie. Hope you liked it! Check out other stories I have written. They don't get read often, which breaks my heart. I am working on them as of now, but reviews help me know how to make them better! Hope to hear from you soon! BlackRose out! :3  
**


End file.
